Adhesion of an underfill to a semiconductor chip surface is critical to the reliability of the finished module, particularly in the presence of thermal cycling stresses. A lack of adhesion or weak adhesion will result in delamination and, as a consequence, electrical failures due to cracking in chip-side electrical components, such as solder bump structures and aluminum contacts. Once delamination and cracking begins, it is difficult or impossible to stop, since the force underlying such cracking increases as the length of the crack increases. This problem increases with increasing chip size.